Rescue
by footshooter
Summary: After the bridge the group go to a CEDA camp but life still isn't easy. In fact, some things start to get even harder. Focuses on all characters, but I like Ellis & Nick the best so they're my chosen two. Rated for strong language.
1. Rescue

Ellis was buzzing in the helicopter while everyone else slept. Adrenaline coursed through his system from fighting the hardest fight so far. He didn't feel tired, and didn't understand how the others were sleeping.

He hoped he'd find Keith and his mother and brothers and sisters once he got to the evacuation centre. He tried not to bounce so he didn't wake Rochelle up, and turned to stare out of the window.

Ellis sat forward in his seat as a big, concrete compound came into view. They were in the middle of nowhere, but the outside was swarming with zombies. They must be attracted by the scent and sounds of the living.

About a mile around the large, bunker-type building was a massive double chain link fence topped with rings of barbed wire, sentry turrets positioned accordingly. The yard was filled with tents and gazeboes, but no one seemed to be out there enjoying the sun. In fact, the place looked deader than the dead did.

The other started to wake, pointing excitedly at the centre; chattering and smiling. Ellis tried his hardest to join in, but a feeling of dread was pulling at his stomach and yanking him down. He'd spent months, running and fighting and _free_. He wasn't sure he was ready to hide behind a metal fence just yet.

The helicopter touched down, and Rochelle grabbed him by the hand, yanking him towards the guards.

"C'mon, El. Let's see if we can find anyone we know!"

Ellis allowed hope to touch his stomach for a few moments, but he still felt dread as he looked at the surrounded compound. Something told him he'd know if the people he loved were here.

And he didn't feel anything.


	2. CEDA

**A/N: Figured I'd upload 2 chapters tonight since my first was pretty damned short. I'll try my utmost to upload non-sporadically, but I can't make any promises! **

* * *

><p>They each went to a different man, each holding a huge gun which was erring towards the survivor's bodies. Ellis frowned as they took the axe, shotgun, pistol and Molotov he'd been clutching on to since the bridge and asked him to remove the ammunition from his pockets. He reluctantly handed it over, and it was placed in a locker.<p>

_407_, Ellis thought, trying not to stare too intently at it.

He was then manhandled into a dressing room where he was ordered to strip off his clothes until he was standing in his pants. The clothes were taken by one of the hazmat suited orderlies into the locker room and presumably placed with his weapons. He felt emptier without them.

The hazmat guys were freaking him out. He could hear the noise they made when they were shot through, the deflating, and his finger involuntarily twitched. He could see their eerie white faces as they ran through the flames towards them, clawing through the suit until you shot them in the head. He shuddered.

"Hey, kid. You simple or something?"

Ellis narrowed his eyes and looked up,

"'Cuse me?"

"I was asking you a question."  
>"Were ya? Sorry. I was just thinkin' 'bout all the zombies in suits I killed. Why the hell you even wearin' those things man? They don' protect <em>no one<em>."

They guy got right up into Ellis's face.

"Yeah, and if you tell any of _them_ that, you'll be sorry, okay, _kid_? Most of them came here during the initial evacuations. They don't know _anything_ about the outside world and I don't want some son of a bitch like _you_ ruining our illusion of control with hero stories."

Ellis drew himself up to his full height, "So, what? That why you won' let anyone outside? They don' _know_ abou' the zombies out there? They _won' _know until a Tank comes bargin' through tha' little chain-link fence o'yours?"

The man in the hazmat suit smacked Ellis full around the face, and before he could retaliate two others had grabbed him by the shoulders. The man stepped forwards again into Ellis's space.

"You," he spat. "Will keep your _fucking_ mouth. Shut."

Ellis snarled, he'd fought his way through miles upon miles of zombies, been attacked, burnt, pummelled, spat at and beaten within an inch of his life, with the scars to prove it, and this _bastard_ was telling him what to do.

"Get him into the fucking shower, man. He stinks."

The other two men carried Ellis into the shower cubicle before dropping him ungraciously to the floor. One of them left instantly, the other hovered.

"What, man? You gonna stick around t'make sure he gets the chance to do the job right?"

The guy behind the suit huffed a laugh, "Naw, man," he drawled, and Ellis was at least happy to hear a southern accent. "I jus' thought y'might wanna know where yer clothes are." He pointed to the corner. "S'all regulation wear, bu' y'might benefit from keepin' those scars covered. Y'look like you got hit pretty bad."

"Pretty bad?" Ellis muttered, looking down at his body which was covered with white lines, bite marks and scratches. The young guy in front of him looked curious.

"I bin in here since before the first evac, man. I dunno nothin'. What's it like out there?"

Ellis shook his head, "It ain't good." He held out his arms and pointed at his legs. "These shallow ones, they're just from the normal infected, the regular zombies. Y'get surrounded by a horde an' have t'fight your way out before they knock y'down. They jus' keep grabbin' at ya an' won' let go until y'shoot 'em."

He pointed at a deep bite mark on his leg "That one was from when Ro shot a zombie but didn' take him out. He came crawlin' through the bushes after us when we were tryin' to pin point where a Witch was and grabbed me by the leg. I got him with the axe, an' speaking of Witches," Ellis spun around to show deep gash marks in his back, "I got _these_ when I startled one o'them and she tried to grab me when I ran away. Whereas these," he turned back to show the ones on his front, "Were off a Hunter who pounced me when I turned round and didn' knock him off quick enough."

Ellis sighed, "I'm also pretty sure I'll have little feet and hand marks on my shoulders and waist, n' they're off a Jockey, an' I got some Spitter acid burns too. Not to mention my badly healed bones from where I got crushed by Tanks and Chargers." He pointed to a huge bruise on his chest, "That Tank was a nasty fucker."

Ellis looked at the kids face, "Ah, shit man. I didn' mean t'scare ya."

The man behind the suit gulped, "Naw, you didn'. They won't tell us nothin' in here." He paused, looking around, "What about that scar?"

Ellis glanced at a once deep gash running down his leg and cracked a smile, "Aw, man. That one's nothin' to do with zombies. This one time me an' mah buddy Keith we were playin' out in the swamp and there were gators an' stuff out there. Well Keith managed t'fall in the water an' _I_ had to help him outta there. So I was pushin' him back on to the boat when a gator jumped up and grabbed my leg. Now, I was lucky, it was only a little one but man it hurt like fuck. Keith had t'steer the boat an' then carry me t'the hospital while I was dripping blood all over the fuckin' place." Ellis chuckled, and then his face darkened, "He always was a stupid bastard, now I think abou' it."

The kid's eyes flickered towards the door again, and Ellis wondered if he'd been listening at all. Ellis wondered why he even bothered with the Keith stories. Every one he told just made him realise more and more how _stupid_ Keith had been, and how much time Ellis had _wasted_ in his life looking after him, how many opportunities he'd missed.

"Do you think we're safe here?"

Ellis got shaken out of his trance with a jolt and shook his head before he realised he'd done it. The kid paled, visibly and Ellis realised he couldn't stop now. He owed the kid an explanation.

"Sooner or later a Tank is gonna sniff y'all out. It's like a feeding frenzy out there already. And he'd cut that wire t'shreds before you even had a _chance_ t'take him out. An' frankly, if you guys've seen no action, y'won't know how t'hit him and hit him fast." Ellis sighed, "It's real bad out there, an' it's only a matter of time before it'll come back t'haunt you an' me both."

Ellis looked down at his cuts, "An' man, I'm not sure how much more of a batterin' I can take."

There was a pause.

"You got any family?"

Ellis nodded, "They got evac'd but I dunno where to. My ma would be with everyone else an' her names Susana McKinney."  
>The man shook his head, "Not come across her, sorry."<p>

Ellis tried to compose his facial expression and went for a last ditch attempt. He was fairly sure the kid would've picked up on it if he'd known Keith already, but he was clinging to the hope that he hadn't been listening before.

"You heard of a Keith Nelson?"  
>"Naw man, I'm sorry."<p>

Ellis felt nothing. He didn't think he could feel anything anymore. Disappointment didn't work in a world where, if you survived another day, you had to be gracious for every breath.

And so he inhaled deeply, just to feel the air rushing down his throat and into his lungs.

"Ah shit, never mind. I suppose you better get back t'where ever y'came from."

The man nodded, and left Ellis to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Using Ellis' face model Jesy McKinney's 2nd name, just coz it fits better than his _voice_ actors second name of Ladin...**


	3. Worries

_He still had Rochelle, Coach and Nick, right?_ Ellis thought to himself as the lukewarm water stung his cut and burnt skin. He'd be okay, because he had them.

He could feel his face swelling under the water, it was pulsing and it hurt to move his jaw. That son of a bitch was gonna _pay_ if Ellis ever found out who he was.

He couldn't remember when the façade he'd been holding up had cracked. When the happy-go-lucky mentality he'd been clinging on to had finally left him. He just knew that it had, and it made him feel empty. He smiled in the mirror as he pulled on his pants, but it stretched awkwardly, it wasn't real and it upset him. He didn't know whether it was the punch that had awoken him, or the lack of his family being here when he'd been fighting all this time for them.

How could they just fucking _leave him_?

Ellis shook his head as he pulled on his shirt, his head feeling completely and utterly lost without the reassuring squeeze of his cap. He didn't think he was going to like it here, he just had that feeling. Same feeling he felt when he knew a Tank was nearby.

He just hoped to God that the rest of the gang would stick by him as much in the centre as they did when they were fighting.

But then he scolded himself for even considering it, because they would stick by him through everything. It was stupid even thinking about it.

He glanced back at himself in the mirror and noted how much older he looked, even under the growing bruise under his eye. He'd lost a hell of a lot of weight, his face was covered in stubble and the dark rings under his eyes looked like bruises themselves the way they were inked into his skin. He poked at one, and sighed. At least he had chance of getting a decent nights sleep here.

He just had to find the others first.


	4. Rejection

Ellis plastered a smile on his face, still not confident it looked real. He pulled on a shirt, lamenting that it would just have to do.

He bounced into the cafeteria, glancing around for Nick, Rochelle and Coach. He spotted Rochelle first, and bounded over to her, smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey Ro!"

Rochelle glanced away from the man who was sitting across from her and to Ellis, the dopey smile fading.

"Ellis, what the hell happened to your face?"

Ellis' smile faltered, but he waved an arm dismissively.

"Ah, Imma clumsy bastard, Ro, y'know that!" 

She chuckled, "Sure do."

Ellis glanced at the man sitting awkwardly watching the exchange. He held out a hand across the table,

"'M Ellis. Nice t'meet ya."  
>"Hi," the man said warmly, taking Ellis' hand and shaking it. "Jason."<br>"He was cameraman on the shoot," Rochelle said, smiling in that _way_ again. Ellis suddenly felt awkward. "I'm so glad I found him again." Her hand reached across the table and patted his.

"Hey, ah, where are the others?"

Rochelle snapped out of it, "Nick was over in the corner somewhere and Coach found some of the kids he taught. You gonna sit down, sweetie?"

Ellis smiled that ever-so-endearing smile of his as his heart sank slightly. _Splitting up already_?

"Ah, naw. I think I'll go'n bother someone else."

Rochelle opened her mouth to speak.

"I'll let y'all catch up. Catch you around."

He turned away, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ellis?"

"Yeah, Jason?"

"Thanks for looking after her."  
>"Mah pleasure, man."<p>

Ellis spotted Nick in the corner and decided to head that way next. He fixed his smile as he sauntered over and pulled out a chair.

"Hey, Nick!"

Nick looked up, just a glance, and half smiled.

"Oh, hey kid."  
>"Y'alright man?" <p>

Nick shrugged, "This place seems _shit_."  
>Ellis snorted, "Tell me about it."<p>

"What happened to your face?"

Ellis shrugged, but said nothing more on the subject. Nick's eyes were trained on something behind him, he licked his lips. Ellis frowned and glanced over his shoulder to see a young blond woman with huge tits staring back.

"Hey, killer?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"Can you do me a favour and, ah, fuck off? This is like skirt chasing with your fucking little brother."

Ellis felt the anger rise up in his stomach, but he bit his lip and stood up sharply from the table, his chair scraping on the floor. Nick didn't even notice the hurt expression on his face as he glared, and this hurt Ellis just that bit more. He walked away from the table, heading for the door.

"Yo, Ellis!"

He froze, and turned around to see Coach sitting at a table with some high school age kids, a sympathetic look on his face.

"I noticed you hadn't ate. Got you a burger from over there."

Ellis sighed, and pulled up a chair at yet another table, his shoulders slumped. "Thanks Coach."

"Nick being an asshole again?"  
>"Kinda, yeah?" His eyes glanced over to Nick, currently flirting with the blond who was practically sat in his lap. "He got what he wanted though, so who'm I t'stop him?"<p>

Ellis picked up a chip and started to chew just to occupy himself and stop the tears from threatening to fall. The place made him feel empty, and without Rochelle and Nick, his 'family' didn't even mean anything anymore. He felt like he had nothing left.

He looked up at Coach and offered a half smile before turning back to the food. The kids were chatting around him, seemingly happy to have a source of authority other than some guy in a HAZMAT suit. Coach was frowning down at them and Ellis realised that, just like when he was back in school and Keith had done something_ stupid_, he was just one of the kids again. Which really just went to prove that he didn't even have _Coach_ as a friend anymore.

He'd never felt so small, or so alone.

Ellis was happy when Coach started to usher the kids off to bed.

"Ellis, are you okay son?"  
>"Naw, not really. I jus' expected shit to stay, well, almos' the same when we got here. Thought things might get <em>better<em>. Bu' I dunno Nick and Ro', do I? Not really?"  
>"C'mon, El. A zombie apocalypse might speed up the friendship process a bit but you know them just as well as people you've known for years. Jus' give them some time and space and they'll come round, I assure ya."<p>

Ellis smiled half-heartedly, "I know I've known you a long time now, Coach, an' I know we didn' let on t'the others coz o'that but you were my _coach_. Y'just got pissed at me an' Keith when we showed up drunk or hungover t'practice, or when we got inta some sorta freak accident beforehand. I don' really _know_ you either."

He sighed, "I appreciate you bein' here though, don' get me wrong abou' that."

Coach patted his shoulder, "I know, Ellis. But I'll always be here for ya."  
>"I know tha', but you got bigger fish t'fry than me throwin' a piss-fit coz I figured me an' Nick were at the stage o'getting matching tattoos."<p>

Ellis chuckled sadly, he was only ever joking about that.

"I jus' didn' expect him t'ditch me. Stupid o'me really, now I think about it."

Ellis stood up, "You focus on them kids w'out their parents now, Coach, I'll be around an' I'll be alright." He nodded, almost as if to prove that to himself. Coach didn't look convinced, but nodded as well.

"Goodnight, Ellis."  
>"Night."<p>

Ellis walked out of the door, down the corridor and into the small, clinical room that was 'his'. He took off his shirt and pants and climbed under the sheets, the darkness soothing him. More than anything, he felt like an idiot.

Rochelle lay in Jason's room, the euphoria of finding him in one piece unabated. She cuddled up closer to him and let out a contented sigh as he ran his hands through her hair, as happy as he was.

Nick smoked a cigarette into an air vent while the blond lay on his bed half out of the sheets. He was too hot to join her just yet but would, then he'd get some sleep, and then wake her up again. He smirked in the darkness.

Coach thought about the kids in the facility – what they must've been through and how he could possibly help. He was the only one to think of Ellis, as he'd been the only one to see how tortured the kid was behind the eyes. But he _knew_ Ellis, he knew how he bounced back quickly – one day being so distraught he couldn't catch a ball because he'd been dumped by a girl, the next showing up to practice all smiles and bravado, knocking out some story about how he couldn't play because a _gator_ had gotten his leg while he dragged Keith out of the swamp, and had the stitches to prove it. After all, he was a 23 year old man, just because they'd seen him as the 'kid' of the group didn't take away that fact. Coach decided to keep an eye on him, but convinced himself that Ellis would be okay.

Ellis himself couldn't bear to think about the day, he thought he'd be so happy about being rescued, he _was_ so happy in the chopper. Now he just had despair as everything crumbled around him. The glue dissolved, leaving him alone. He couldn't help but cry into his pillow, the sobs wracking his body, the noise being muffled by the cushion because he _couldn't bear to hear crying_, not anymore.

He cried until his face hurt and his tears dried up, and then he fell asleep.

His dreams were filled with things jumping at him, clawing and screeching. Far off in this distance, he heard a roar…


	5. Dreams

Ellis jumped awake, sweat pooling all over his body, on his face, his chest, between his legs. He was shaking like mad and wanted nothing more than to be able to reach out to Ro or Nick or Coach like he always had when he'd had nightmares. One of them was usually always up.

He considered going to find where their rooms were before realising he was acting like a 7 year old kid and scolding himself. The Hunter pouncing on you wasn't real (but the scars on his chest were), the horde surrounding him wasn't really there (but the bites and scratches on his arms and legs were), the Witch screaming at Nick wasn't there and didn't need to be killed, the Witch behind Ellis wasn't ready to get startled (but she _did_ and he had the scars to prove it). The Smoker wasn't waiting around the corner, the Spitter wasn't going to burn his skin, the Boomer wasn't going to throw up on him and blind him. They were all gone now; outside in a different world where they couldn't get him. The Tank didn't roar, it was all just a memory.

But man, had it felt real. Ellis got goosebumps just thinking about the noise, and pulled the blankets up over his bare chest and shivering slightly as the sweat cooled and made him cold.

Ellis heard the distinct but distant roar of a Tank again, and gulped. He had to be dreaming. It wasn't real. Nonetheless he placed a pillow over his head to drown out the sound.

It was a memory, it didn't matter anymore.

He was safe.

Ellis wished he could believe that.

He wished one of the others were in the room with him…

…

Nick started away with a gasp, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, his heart rate slowing as he realised he was in a CEDA camp and didn't have to worry about zombies, or Ellis falling asleep on watch, or Rochelle's sobs sounding like a Witch, or Coach's fucking _snoring_.

But damn, did it feel quiet without it.

He couldn't remember having a nightmare, but guessed he must have. No one else here to wake him up with a sudden gasp, grasping for some sort of comfort in the dark, even if it was Nick's sarcastic, pessimistic outlook on life. He remembered sitting smoking at the safe room door with a pale and shaken Ellis hunched beside him one night after a nightmare. Nick didn't know _why_ he'd woken up, and Rochelle had joked that he had some sort of mad nightmare sense because he'd _always_ be awake when one of them jolted up. He didn't know how many times he had muttered that they weren't 'attuned' he was just a light sleeper.

He sat up, suddenly missing the sleeping forms of his former teammates and, just for a second wished their sleeping forms were in the room with him rather than the blond woman he barely knew lying at his side, breathing deeply. At least they'd understand.

Nick considered seeking out everyone else to make sure they were okay, dragging them back for a party or something, getting drunk and crashing out on the floor (the southern gentlemen would _insist_ on Rochelle having the bed, of course). But then he realised it was a stupid idea.

He barely knew them, he never wanted to know them, they weren't his friends, they used him for survival as much as he used them. He lay back down, his head hitting the pillows and his exhaustion cancelling out any form of unease. He fell back asleep and didn't wake back up until morning when he was prodded awake and opened his eyes to be greeted with full lips on his.

…

Rochelle could afford to be scared now, afford to be broken, and _boy _did her body revel in it.

She woke halfway through the night screaming and thrashing, pushing Jason away and clawing at his skin as he tried to calm her down.

"Rochelle!"

He managed to grab her wrists and hovered above her, but this freaked her out more screaming for _Nick, Ellis, Coach, ANYONE_ to come and save her because a Hunter had got her.

"Christ, Ro, you're gonna wake the whole place up. Shush!"

Rochelle opened her eyes and gasped.

"Oh my god, Jason, I am so sorry. So, _so_ sorry."

She took in the gashes on his arms as he let go of her wrists and instantly started to fuss, "Oh my god, let me patch those up."

He shook his head and lay back down beside her.

"It's nothing, Ro, honestly."

She started to cry then, to properly sob, and he took her in his arms, blood and all, and just held her until she calmed down and fell back to sleep. He knew it had been bad out there, but didn't realise quite _how_ bad.

Rochelle could take comfort from Jason more than she could from Ellis, Nick or Coach, but she couldn't help but wish one of them were here with her. She needed someone who had gone through the same thing to talk with; it wasn't easy to talk to someone who didn't _know_.

It took her a long time to calm, but when she did she was lulled into a sense of security and fell asleep on Jason's chest. He had long since stopped bleeding, so didn't bother moving to clean himself up and instead closed his eyes too.

…

Coach tossed and turned, worrying about whether they were safe and secure, worrying about how everyone was coping (he knew they'd all woken up through the night at some point), worrying about how many of the kids in the next rooms were crying for their mothers…

When he eventually got to sleep it was fitful, his dreams haunted by snarling faces lunging at him and Smokers tongues sneaking through safe room doors to strangle him through the night (a fear he'd never let on to anyone about). Red eyes glinting in the dark and putrid swamps holding on to his legs as mudmen ran towards him, claws outstretched.

His nightmares were probably the worst, because he couldn't wake himself up.


	6. Restless

They all looked like shit the next day at breakfast.

No one knew what to do with themselves, but they kept apart. Nick felt drawn to the table where Coach and Ellis sat, telling stories to the kids no doubt about something stupid that Ellis' _buddy Keith_ had done. There was the occasional bout of laughter, but he could see from his corner that most of the kids were eyeing up Ellis' scars warily.

In fact, most people were. Nick had put on a t shirt with at least _some_ sleeve to cover up the worst but Ellis was wearing a vest and shorts and Nick had got a glimpse of just how battle scarred he actually was. He almost laughed as he remembered Ellis' frustration as every single special infected made a beeline for him.

A tray clattered down in front of him, snapping him out of his train of thought with a face blocking out his view. He realised he couldn't remember the girls name and didn't particularly care. He didn't want her around him anymore, he felt sickened with himself as he did after pretty much every one night stand. But this one he couldn't run away from.

He sighed and looked down at the plate as she beamed and said, "Eat up, tiger."

Bile rose in Nick's throat. But it didn't stop him following her back to his room and spending the day in there.

…

Rochelle was jittery as she watched Nick scowl at the woman in front of him. She almost laughed. Serves the bastard right that he'd have to live with her from now on.

Jason gently put the tray down in front of her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, honey."

He smiled back.

They had gotten together briefly before they were flown down to Savannah. A proper date; drinks and dinner and it was lovely. She wished she could be better company, but he didn't seem to mind. He was a gentleman like that. She considered going over to sit with Coach and Ellis but she knew she looked like shit and didn't want the pitying glances or the looks at the state of Jason's arms.

Plus she had a migraine and Ellis, Coach and the kids were all laughing and being generally loud.

She'd speak to them tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted breakfast and to go back to bed.

…

Ellis was on his third Keith story to a willing audience and he was almost forgetting about all the shit that was going through his head. But only almost.

He could tell some of the kids were okay with him but that others were staring at his scars and acting all wary. Coach could see it to, but he kept his mouth shut and Ellis was thankful for that. He didn't need a lecture about covering up when it was so damned hot in here.

Coach was guffawing as Ellis got halfway through a story he knew well because he was present the time Keith had climbed the stands and gotten stuck at the top because he was scared of stairs and Ellis and Dave had to climb to the top and carry him back down. The kids would loosen up around him eventually, _everyone _liked Ellis.

Coach eyed Nick and the blond leave and pursed his lips, taking another bite of eggs. Powdered or not, they were damned good. Rochelle looked wrecked and got up shortly afterwards, waving over to him, her friend smiling and following her out. He looked like a nice guy, someone worthy of her company. Unlike Nick's choice, but, he was a 35 year old man, if he wanted to fuck whores then that was his choice.

Ellis paused in talking to listen for a couple of seconds, drowning out the rest of the hall in an attempt to amplify the very familiar grunts and roars from afar. He frowned, shaking his head, now convinced he wasn't imagining it. But no one else seemed to react.

"Yo, El. You alright son?"

Ellis snapped out of the trance, "Huh?" He looked at the expectant faces surrounding him. "Well, shit. Sorry." He laughed. "Completely zoned out for a second there. Didn' sleep too well las' night, y'know?"

One kid looked up from his plate, he always sat slightly separate from the rest, and caught Ellis' eye. "I don't think anyone sleeps well anymore."

Ellis looked down at his plate as the other kids groaned and started firing insults his way for being 'such a fucking pussy'. Coach quietened them down, concerned about six people at once and finding it difficult to keep tabs. Ellis wondered if that kid could hear it too but didn't want to scare him if he couldn't so kept his trap shut.

They spent the day in the games room playing cards and board games, Ellis sorely wishing he could go outside, a nagging doubt pulling at his stomach and telling him to get the hell away from this place as soon as possible and run as far away as his legs would take him.

Unfortunately, it was like a prison, and some of the staff took that all too well in their stride. The CEDA guard he'd gotten the black eye from had taken a definite dislike to him, and after the third time he'd walked into him Ellis began to lose his patience.

He excused himself with a tale of an early night calling to him and headed to bed. Nick was waiting in the corridor beyond and waited until Ellis had walked into his room before heading over to the door and hovering, his hand just above the wood.

Ellis punched the door out of frustration and Nick jumped backwards, thinking that now was probably a bad time. He headed back off down the corridor, believing that Ellis would come to him when he needed him.

Ellis flopped down onto the bed, kicking off his clothes and sighing. It was too quiet and the roars were getting more distinct. He was convinced someone should be hearing them by now, but no one but him ever did until it was right around the fucking corner.

He wasn't convinced he'd sleep, but closed his eyes nonetheless. The night was much the same as the one before, him wishing he had someone in the room with him to help when his dreams of screeches and claws came to a climax, waking him up and leaving him a sweaty mess to listen to the Tank all over again. It's song hitting his ears and filling him with fear and a cold sense of dread.

It travelled more at night when it was cooler.

He needed to get his priorities right, know what mattered. Really, he needed to grab Coach and the kids and get the hell out of here.

Ellis didn't sleep any more that night, it just didn't feel right and he didn't think he could anyway with that _noise_ in the background. He wondered whether the Tank itself would get to them before he went mad, or whether it'd be the other way round.

…

Nick didn't get much pleasure out of the sex but did it anyway. She was waiting for him when he got back to the room and he wished she fucking wasn't.

He woke in the middle of the night without a reason again and considered going to speak to Ellis. But it was late, and he'd probably be pissed, so he decided not to. He didn't need to talk about zombies when he could forget about them, anyway. He never wanted to be friends.

He sighed and rolled over, but this time couldn't get back to sleep.

…

Rochelle woke up silently sobbing, the image of Ellis after the Witch, Coach after the charger and Nick after the Hunter burnt into her retinas. She didn't want to worry Jason, so she bit down on her hand to keep quiet.

Something felt off, and she couldn't get back to sleep.

…

Coach was feeling the weird vibe too, and didn't sleep at all. He ended up reading a book. _Charlie and the _fucking_ Chocolate Factory_ indeed. He wondered if Nick had left that here.


	7. Fight

Ellis got up at 9am and headed to breakfast. Nick and Rochelle were already there but he didn't notice. He effectively blocked them out of his existence as he headed over to the table with Coach and the kids.

Nick noticed that Ellis didn't so much as glance at him this morning when he walked into the cafeteria. He looked full of purpose, Nick had seen that look before, and it concerned him. he excused himself from present company, who pouted and fluttered her eyelashes, and started to walk over to Ellis.

Ellis didn't notice the CEDA guy walk up beside him until he rammed into him, knocking him back into a table. Ellis growled, hopping back to his feet, avoiding the old injury on his knee.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, man?" he growled, and the man shrugged.

Ellis lost it, and punched him in the face. Everyone was watching him now, but he didn't care. He swung his fist back and went for a second blow to the nose but something stopped him.

Nick had grabbed Ellis' hand, shaking his head. Ellis spun to face him, snarling, and Nick was suddenly struck by how much being 'out there' had affected them. Or, by how much he didn't _know_ Ellis. He didn't want to think it was all an act…

Ellis yanked his fist out of Nick's grip and left the hall. Nick went to go after him, but this time he felt a restraining hand on his shoulder. Coach looked at him, sadly, and sighed.

"Jus' leave him, Nick. He needs some space."


	8. Concern

Rochelle had seen the fight, and her face instantly scrunched into an expression of motherly concern. She stopped Nick on his way past.

"Is Ellis okay?"

Nick shrugged, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you were over there."  
>"Ro, I haven't spoke to the kid since we got here. I don't know anything."<p>

Nick turned and stalked away, his _friend_ fussing over him when he sat back down. He knocked her hand away and turned back to his coffee.

"I'll be back in a second," Rochelle muttered, and Jason nodded.

"Coach?"  
>"Oh, hey Ro."<br>"Ellis…"

Coach shrugged, "I dunno what's gotten into him. I thought he was okay."

Rochelle frowned, "Is it because we're not… sitting together anymore?"

"I dunno, baby girl. He _was_ upset by it. But I thought he'd just bounce back. You know, like he always does."

"D'ya think I should go and speak to him?"

Coach shook his head, "Rochelle, I've known that boy since he was young. He'll come round with time. But he's not as… _sweet_ as you think he is. I've seen him in fights before; he didn't channel that zombie killing energy from nowhere. Right now, last thing he needs is to be _talkin'_."

Rochelle nodded, shocked to realise that Coach and Ellis had known each other before the apocalypse. They'd kept that quiet.

"Okay. Fine."

She turned and walked back to her table.


	9. Loss

Ellis was lurking in the corridor outside, waiting for Coach to come out. Even Nick or Ro. Just anyone he could speak to.

His knuckles were swelling and bruising already, and he hissed as he tried to move them. He wasn't a fighter, contrary to popular belief; he just… lost his temper.

He was kinda glad Nick was there to stop him, because he didn't know how far he'd go. He felt trapped, like a caged animal, and his temper was fraying.

Coach rounded the corner with the kids and stopped dead at the sight of Ellis leaning against the wall. He looked wary, and it kinda broke Ellis' heart. He'd known Coach a long time, he'd fought alongside him, surely he _knew_ he wouldn't _do_ anything to hurt him.

But the kids looked scared too, and that was probably it.

Ellis tried to smile.

"Hey, ah, Coach, I need t'talk t'ya abou' somethin'."  
>"Can it wait, boy?"<p>

Ah, the same old get out.

"Well, _naw_, not really."

Coach shook his head, "It'll hafta. I'm busy."

Ellis frowned. He could feel his heart sinking. Coach got close and whispered to him so the kids couldn't hear.

"I think you should take some time out, El. Just stay away for a bit. Until they can trust you again."

And then he walked away, the kids following, staring back at him. Ellis kicked the wall, tears stinging his eyes. He'd show them time out.

He was leaving.


	10. Confrontation

Ellis headed along to where he remembered the locker room to be and tried to bargain, threaten and plead his way in. He got nowhere, and so turned round to try and think of a different way to get out.

Nothing came to him, but while he was thinking, a group of young men appeared behind him.

"Hey, look. It's that stupid _hick_ who thinks its okay to pick fights with the people who rescued him."

Ellis turned round, "'M sorry?"

"You heard me."  
>"Y'wanna keep your mouth shut unless y'know the whole story."<br>"Oh yeah? Wanna make me."

Ellis shook his head, his hands balling into fists.

"Naw, not really."

"Oh, so it's just _CEDA_ you fight with?"  
>"Like I said, y'dunno the half of it, so <em>shut the fuck up<em>."

"What did you say to me?"  
>"<em>You heard me<em>."

The guy put in the first punch, Ellis just retaliated. Before he knew it, he was outnumbered, but he gave as good as he could get. He'd fought through hordes of creatures that felt no pain. What were five people against a Tank? He wanted to leave anyway, who cared if he got his skull smashed in now? At least the Tank wouldn't get him. Maybe then Nick and Ro and Coach would _realise_ that all he wanted was some company. Maybe they'd feel _bad_, cry for him, thinking he was dead and he'd laugh while he was out of the way, shooting zombies in Whispering Oakes surrounded by clown zombies and cotton candy and rides and soft toys.

Eventually he cracked the lead guy in the face, hitting his nose and blood started flowing freely.

Ellis squared off, circling, and spat onto the ground, his spit tinged with blood.

The men looked down at the blood and started to back away.

"Oh, right. I see. Y'all not immune?"

Ellis started to laugh, like he'd imagine he'd laugh in the park thinking about his _'friends'_ and they started to run.

Outside, the noise of the Tank started to get louder, and closer. But still no one _heard_. No one was listening.

Ellis continued to laugh like he'd lost the plot. He laughed until he cried, and then until it hurt and still kept going even when he couldn't breathe, injuries from the fight ignored under the pain of _emotion_ and impending doom.

If he was gonna go down like this, he'd make sure he saw the funny side.


	11. What this time?

Rochelle was staring at Nick. He just knew it. He could feel her damned eyes on him right now doing that fucking _woman_ look she had when he'd done something she disagreed with. Which, admittedly, was often.

But he didn't even know what the hell he'd supposed to have done this time. He hadn't _done_ anything.

He sighed, and stood up. The woman in front of him looked at him questioningly.

Except her. He'd done her. Maybe Rochelle was jealous. But she'd turned him down plenty of times and had her own little _squeeze_ now. So, what…?

"Where are you going?"  
>"I'll be back in a minute."<p>

She sighed, pouting, and he walked over to Rochelle, slamming himself down in a chair in front of her. She looked almost surprised.

"What?"  
>"Hmm?" she said, looking away.<p>

"I could feel that _look_ all the way over the other side of the room. What have I done this time?"  
>"Nothing. I just… I was talking to Coach."<br>"Right."  
>"And Ellis is feeling pretty down, from what I gather. None of us have even <em>noticed<em>, Nick. We were supposed to be a family and we all just ditched him as soon as we got here."

Nick was about to comment on the fact that he'd said from the beginning he didn't want to be there, but kept his mouth shut. Because this was Ellis, and, like it or not, he had become family.

"Okay."

Rochelle sighed, "Is that it? _Okay_? You're the one closest to him! I think you should go and talk to him."  
>Nick snorted, he couldn't help himself. "Me? I'm not the closest to him!"<p>

"Yes, Nick, you are. Even if you don't want to admit it! You did watch together, if we split up, you two paired off. You always helped each other up first, always healed each other first, had each others back, shared food, sat up at night…"

Nick held up his hands, "Alright, alright. Jeez, could you make it sound any gayer?"

Rochelle all out glared.

"Go and talk to him."

Her hands travelled to her hips even though she was _sitting down_.

"I dunno where he is."  
>"<em>Find <em>him."

Nick stood up, "What if he punches me?"  
>"He didn't when you grabbed his fist."<p>

Rochelle looked smug, her eyebrows rising, and Nick raised his arms and shrugged in defeat.

"For fucks sake."  
>"He looks <em>up<em> to you, Nicolas! Whether you like it or not!"

"I never _asked _him to."  
>"No. and he shouldn't. But he <em>does<em>. He _respects_ you. Now you better fucking use that power before I bash your head against a wall and don't you even _dare_ think that I won't."

Nick turned around and started to walk away as she shouted that, missing the finger pointing in his direction.

"Fuck you, Rochelle."  
>"No thank you, Nick."<p>

He turned back around, "You got fucking _dog ears_ or something?"  
>"You've used that one before, <em>Nick<em>."

"Because it still astounds me."  
>"Get going."<p>

He shook his head, and stamped out of the door.


	12. Apologies

Ellis had taken a beating for sure, five against one was nothing when said five didn't have a functioning brain, but five people were different. Ellis had forgotten what fighting actual living _people_ was like. Usually in a fight, he would be the one jumping in to save someone –_ Keith, Dave _– dragging them back, the only one with enough sense not to pick a fight where he was outnumbered while alone.

He'd been stupid, pumped full of testosterone and believing he was invincible because he'd fought hordes of hundreds at a time, been completely surrounded. What could five scared little men do? They hadn't seen anything? They _hid_ while Ellis fought.

_Stupidstupidstupid._

Ellis punched the wall, adding to his already lengthening list of injuries. One of the cuts on his side had split back open, his lip was torn, he was fairly sure he was going to get a worse back eye than he already had; his ribs ached from the kick to the side…

He realised he was pacing and paused to spit on to the floor, the liquid still coming out bloody. A thought crossed his mind briefly of what his carrier blood would do to any of those out there who'd had no contact with the zombies. Who'd not _suffered_, who'd not had _everything_ torn from them piece by piece until they broke.

He punched the wall again, this time leaving a dent. Before placing his hand against it, breathing heavily. He'd been so naïve before; he'd had to grow up too quickly. Being 23 in his town meant nothing, yeah you could drink and you were technically an adult, but you could goof around like you were still a kid and no one batted an eyelid. The apocalypse had stolen that from him, and he was starting to resent it.

He was tired – completely and utterly worn out – but he couldn't sleep here. In fact, he couldn't _be_ here. There was nothing to keep him anymore. Not Ro, not Coach, not _Nick_. He berated himself internally for ever thinking that Nick would stick around, that he'd be alone as well and he'd seek his 'bro' for comfort, and not some random hooker-wannabe and some free drinks. He couldn't _sleep_ on his own anymore, and that made him feel pathetic.

Ellis wanted to cry again, but he couldn't allow himself to. He wondered whether he was suffering from some form of PTSD, or whether he was just cracking up. Keith had been diagnosed with PTSD after the military incident. That's probably why he went nuts and did the nuttier stuff when he got older…

The door opened behind him while he was lost in his thoughts, and he wasn't aware of the presence until a familiar voice said his name.

"Ellis?"

Ellis's eyes narrowed at the wall, and he steadied his breathing, attempting to control his tone of voice.

"What?"

"Rochelle's worried."  
>"Rochelle don' give a shit, and neither do you."<p>

Nick frowned, "We, ah, do." 

Ellis growled and Nick for the first time since he'd known the kid started warily eyeing up his muscle mass, trying to figure how much damage could and would be done if he turned. He'd never had to worry about Ellis before and for some reason it concerned him to see the kid crack.

"No, Nick. You don'."

Nick folded his arms across his chest, but Ellis still hadn't looked at him.

"So how'd you work that one out, then?"

Ellis spun round, his hands balled into fists, and, practically snarling, walked towards Nick.

"_You_ haven't said a fuckin' word t'me since the night we got here, _Nick_."

It kinda hurt to hear Ellis spit his name like that.

"An' that in itself was pretty clear that you didn' want me around."

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but Ellis's eyes narrowed and he continued talking.

"Ro has her boyfriend or whatever the fuck _he_ is, Coach has the kids who've not got their parents, and I've got _nothin'_, Nick, _nothin'_. An' y'know whats worse? Hm? I thought it'd be okay. Because, stupidly, like a kid, I thought _I'll have Nick_."

Nick looked away, which infuriated Ellis further.

"Naw, you fuckin' _look at me_ when I'm talkin', Nick. Coz you can't come in here and fuckin' tell me you fuckin' _care_ when the whole time I've needed someone there, someone t'talk to, you've had your fingers stuck up some _whore_."

Ellis ran his hands through his hair just so he wouldn't punch anyone. Nick realised how weird he looked without the cap. Ellis grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged, spinning on his heel and pacing again.

"So do me a favour and do what y'asked _me_ to do in the first place, alright? Just _fuck off_."

Nick felt his heart constrict in his chest as he realised he'd screwed up (again – he always did). He needed to keep away from Ellis to save his sanity, but he'd just pretty much stolen the kids in the process. He almost wished they were back out there, fighting zombies, getting the shit beaten, kicked, bitten and scratched out of them. Just for that strange feeling he got, one he'd not known before. The feeling of family around him.

But one thing was for sure, he was a stubborn bastard, and he wasn't leaving.

"El, what…?"

Nick didn't know what he was asking, but he watched Ellis cave in front of him, all of the anger and frustration leaving his system until he was left with nothing but despair and anguish.

"I can't sleep man. I've not slept right since I got here."  
>Nick laughed humourlessly, "Me neither."<p>

"Too quiet. I'm always feelin' like there needs to be someone there or someone on watch. I feel sick all o'the time, I feel trapped. I can't talk t'Coach coz my fight with the CEDA guy scared the kids, Ro's busy, you been avoiding me."

"I haven't been avoid…"  
>"You fucking <em>have<em> Nick! What else can you say it was?"

"I… I dunno. I didn't know what else to do."  
>"You coulda <em>been<em> there for me, Nick. You coulda just _been_ there."

And then Ellis collapsed to the floor, sliding down the wall, tears spilling from his eyes. Nick didn't know what to do, wishing Rochelle had come instead of him for a split second before he realised with startling speed _just_ how much he'd let Ellis down.

"Shit," he mumbled before walking over to Ellis and crouching down beside him. "Ah, shit brother. I'm _sorry_."

The apology made the sobs choke in Ellis's throat, and he wiped his eyes on the bottom of his shirt before half smiling up at Nick.

"Thanks, man."  
>"No, I… shit. I'll get you moved in with me. I mean, that way we're not alone, right? We might sleep better that way. And I can get rid of that stupid bint who keeps hanging round me. Hey, we can have a drink. Talk about the good old days…"<p>

Something wasn't right in the way Ellis was looking away from Nick, sadly, wincing. And then it hit him.

"Those fights you've been having… Ellis, something tells me you weren't planning on sticking around, almost that you were _trying_ to get yourself thrown out. So, if that's the case, what the fuck is going on?"

Ellis caught Nick's eyes,

"Soon, man. It'll be better to be in the open. I've been hearin' a Tank for nights now. Getting' closer and closer an' I reckon hidin' out in the daytime. Their skin didn' ever fare so well in the sun. It'll get straight through the fence. I just want the _right_ to a fightin' chance. Away from these fuckin' morons."

Nick gulped and looked away from Ellis's face. They'd always joked about the kids 'Tank neurosis' because he'd always hear them when no one else did. He was also very rarely wrong.

"You sure you've not been dreaming?" Nick asked, his voice low.

"Naw I ain't been fuckin' dreaming man!" Ellis snapped, "I can hear him right _now_."

Nick frowned. Being caged wasn't good for Ellis. That and the isolation were driving him mad. He was so different to the happy-go-lucky kid that he'd met all that time ago (or was it not that long ago, Nick didn't know). He looked older, more haunted. Nick didn't like it. Ellis had gotten them through so much. And deep down, he didn't want to lose him.

"You were just gonna run off and leave us to deal with it?" Nick asked, feeling slightly hurt.

Ellis shrugged, "I _had_ nothin' to stay for. And the Tank probably woulda reached me first anyway so maybe I woulda drawn him off or somethin'? Man, you can't fuckin' _blame_ me for this! Not after everything!"

Nick shook his head, "I'm not blaming you for anything. I just don't wanna be stuck with the fucktards when the shit hits the fan."

Nick sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay. We'll sort it. We can take down a Tank no problem. We've done it hundreds of times. We've just gotta convince _them_ to let us have our guns back first."

"Everyone'll just get in the way. There's hundreds o'zombies out there too."  
>"Let the Tank worry about the zombies and me worry about the people. I'm not gonna let you die, El. And I'm certainly not willing to go down myself without a fight."<p>

Ellis half smiled and the sight of his fight wounds almost broke Nick's heart. He should never have left the kid alone in his search for something to numb the pain. He'd done so much damage to the only family he'd had left for the sake of some whores and some alcohol.

"I'm sorry, brother."

"Me too, bro," Ellis muttered. "Me too."


	13. Zombie

'That stupid bint' who had been hanging off Nick's arm had a name; Caitlyn.

She had let herself into Nick's room after watching him get annoyed while talking to some chick he'd been avoiding for as long as he'd been here. He'd stalked off soon after and she'd assumed he was coming back to his room, but he hadn't. She wondered where he'd gone.

All of a sudden something clenched in her stomach and bent her double, falling to the floor on her knees and panting. It passed as soon as it came.

"What the fuck?" she muttered, clambering to her feet. Her legs were shaky, but the pain was gone, leaving her just feeling slightly light headed.

She stumbled into the bathroom, glancing in the mirror and frowning at the trickle of blood running from her nose down to her lips. She got some tissue and wiped it away; she wasn't prone to nosebleeds, and this concerned her.

He first thought when her stomach contracted again was that she could be pregnant. She and Nick hadn't been especially careful and she didn't know if the birth control pills she'd acquired were still active. She hoped she wasn't pregnant. She didn't want the stretch marks.

Her stomach jolted and she reached the toilet just in time to puke into the bowl. She heaved a few times before wiping her mouth and pulling back, her hair falling around her face and a thin sheen of sweat starting to form on her skin. Her head felt strange, like she was only half tuned in, and she didn't feel much when she glanced down at what should be white ceramic.

She stared at the blood splattered water for a couple of minutes before panic set in.

"Fuck." 

Caitlyn shakily got to her feet and backed away from the toilet and into the wall. She jumped, turning to fight the tiles before realising what it was. Her stomach contracted and she was sick over the white wall. She raised a hand shakily to her mouth and it came away covered in red, sticky blood.

She wanted to know what was happening to her.

Caitlyn ran for the door, twisted, yanked, and then fell to the ground, coating the floor with bloody handprints and saliva. Her heart stopped before she'd hit the ground. No one was around to see.

She was down for a minute maybe before her eyes opened again. They were a different colour to the soft brown of before, harsher and paler. Blood ran freely down her chin, from her nose and her eyes. She snarled and clawed her way to her feet, her nails scraping along the floor.

She could hear people - talking, the clattering of plates; smell people – the scent of tension and fear. She could almost see the heat signatures through the walls, but not quite. She didn't need to from this far off; she could find them fine without it. Her vision was tinted red and hazy as she staggered in the direction of the crowds she could sense.

She turned a corner and a heat signature was there, right in front of her. She snarled and dived at it with surprising speed and strength, knocking it to the floor and clawing and biting. The body changed from amber to a deep red when the infection hit its system, and so she got up and left the body to bleed out on the ground. Soon, it got to its feet behind her.

She left a trail of destruction, an army of zombie troops just waiting to follow her lead. A spasm hit her body again and she fell sideways into an alcove. Her nails started to grow out until they were long and sword-like and her teeth sharpened and everything _hurt_. Her hair was unkempt by now, strands falling in front of her face. She put her hands up to shield her eyes from the burning light and started to weep. She got up from the crouch she was in and started to walk to halls, her feet slapping against the tiles, zombies _she'd_ created running past her.

She had all the time in the world and she wasn't heading anywhere with purpose anymore. All she knew was pain, all she wanted was quiet. There was noise coming from where the other zombies were heading and she felt herself being pulled by some kid of force towards them. All the while she continued to sob.


	14. Gathering

Nick was standing in the centre of a room that they had all been herded into by CEDA operatives. Rochelle was arguing with one in the corner, her boyfriend anxiously hovering behind her as she pointed in their faces and put on her best irate woman voice - _"Can someone just tell me what the _hell_ is going on here?"_ – Coach was comforting some kids – _"Hey, look, y'all gonna be alright, trust me!" _– and Ellis was hovering by his side, half-smiling and itching the back of his head in a way that just _screamed_ tension.

A kid walked up to Ellis and tentatively touched his arm. Ellis frowned, no one else noticing his presence. The kid was used to it; he'd been trying to find an excuse to talk to Ellis for a while now but every time Ellis would be in his own little world and not notice him staring or starting to speak and he'd bottle it. But not now.

"S'up?"  
>His mouth was dry, "Ellis, I dunno who else to talk to."<br>Ellis' face dropped into one of concern, "What's wrong, man?"  
>"I been hearin' noises a'night. Growlin'..."<p>

Ellis' stomach sank, and he paled visibly.

"I know, I been hearin' them too. But I'll sort it, k? You go'n stay w'Coach and leave it to me. I… I'll sort it."

The kid slunk off looking very unrelieved. Ellis didn't know what to do, but people were noticing it. He wanted to be anywhere _but_ in this room.

There was too much going on, and Nick couldn't take it. He had to get out of this room if there was a Tank coming. They'd all be flattened instantly. He needed to speak up, needed someone to _listen_.

"Fuck this," he muttered, jumping up on to a table and whistling.

Everyone went silent.

"Alright, that's better." He reached down and grabbed Ellis' arm, yanking him up onto the table beside him where he stood awkwardly, smiling that dopy smile of his.

"Right, I want you all to listen and listen _good_. Not many of you have been out there, not many of you have _seen_ what we've seen and frankly, you're all lucky. I envied you. But my buddy Ellis here has a nasty talent for being able to spot Tanks miles before they come."

Ellis held up a hand, and Nick shut up, glaring at him.  
>"Ah, for y'all who dunno, a Tank is like a zombie that's bin on steroids which themselves are on steroid steroids." Ellis nodded enthusiastically, Nick frowned.<p>

"Thanks for that, El. Anyway, I'm assuming that's what we're all in here for so I'd advise any CEDA operatives to just let us go wherever the hell we like. That way at least some of us will survive this." 

Rochelle had sidled up to the table and hopped up beside them.

"That and the fact that outside that compound is teeming with infected. Anyone who isn't immune needs to get somewhere safe, and quick."

Murmuring had started up in the crowds, people didn't know whether to believe them or not. Ellis glanced at the CEDA officers and frowned. Something wasn't right, they were muttering like the civilians. Like they didn't know what was going on…

"We think we can take down the Tank. That is myself, Ellis, Rochelle and Coach."  
>"We have done it before," Rochelle said, nodding and trying to avoid her boyfriend's eye.<p>

"Coach," Nick said. "I'm not counting on you to be there. I know you have the kids to look after and that's more important."  
>"If it keeps them safe, I'm there," Coach said.<p>

Nick nodded, "We just need our weapons back. The guns and Molotovs."  
>"And the mêlée," Rochelle shouted. "God knows how many heads we'll have to take out before the Tank."<br>"So what d'ya all say?"

Ellis glanced at Nick, "They're sayin' a lot, Nick. But they look mighty confused abou' what we're talkin' bout. So if we're not in here for the Tank, then what the hell is goin' on?"

The CEDA staff glanced at each other as every pair of eyes in the room turned to them. And then the screech started up outside of the room as the zombies outside sensed fresh meat. Footsteps clattered against the tiles in the corridors outside and echoed through the doors to them. An officer ran and wedged something through the doors to bolt them, locking everyone in.

The first zombie hit the door with a clang of flesh against metal, and then the banging started.

Everyone inside the room started to panic.


	15. 99 Problems

Nick grabbed Ellis and Rochelle's wrists as the people running around the table they were stood on battered them around. Zombies were steadily clawing their way in and people were screaming, clutching their children, and trying to push their way out into the corridors beyond through frightened CEDA staff.

"Fucks _sake_," Nick muttered, and whistled again over the noise. This time no one paid any attention to him. "I knew this was too good to be true!"

A group of young officers were wedged right next to the doors and looked like it was the last place they wished to be. Another group of five or so were escorting non-immune people into the infection free corridors beyond. Immunes and carriers were stuck until last, regardless of age or gender. People were crying about their kids and screaming, all the usual stuff.

An officer scurried back into the room from the corridor and pushed his way over to the table where Nick, Ellis and Rochelle stood. He threw a bag over to them and it landed with a clang on the table.

"All the stuff you came in with. Not many of the staff are immune. You'll have to help."

He turned and fled back the way he had come. Nick shook his head as they rifled through the bags and picked up the guns, feeling the familiar weights. Coach sauntered over; picking up his shotgun and some ammo, and working his way back over to the immune kids, standing in front of them with the gun facing the doors.

Ellis caressed his gun, "Aw, baby yah missed me? I missed you!"  
>Nick rolled his eyes, "You are <em>such<em> a fucking hillbilly."  
>Ellis laughed and finished reloading.<p>

The hinges gave out with a creak, the doors swinging forward and landing with a crash that echoed throughout the building. The screams of the people left in the room upped in volume, and the zombies howled to match, starting to sprint forwards, their arms outstretched.

Ellis fired first, the blast from his shotgun taking out three zombies at once and blasting out loud enough to drown out all of the noise behind him. He didn't know anything of the frantic clawing to get away from the zombies; it got blocked out as soon as he felt the kick pushing against his shoulder and watched the zombies drop. He chuckled as he shot again, the noise mingling with that of Coach's, and the cracks of Rochelle and Nick's AK's. The familiarity made Ellis feel whole again; this was something he could do, something that had become _normal_. He felt free again.

Silence fell once they'd stopped shooting. The floor was littered with corpses, but compared to the hordes they were used to, it was relatively small. Only twenty or so. They'd only let off a few shots each, which they were glad of. The horde outside would take everything they had.

Their ears were ringing, and the people behind them were staring.

"That it?" Ellis muttered and Nick nodded, letting his gun fall into a more relaxed position.

"Think so."  
>"So, that's not a breach then?" Rochelle asked. "Those were from inside?"<p>

A frightened officer nodded before his colleagues could see him.

"How in the hell?"

Ellis' ears were working overtime. He'd frozen, his gun still clutched to his shoulder. He hissed a shush, but no one paid any attention.

Nick patted him on the shoulder, "It's over for now, sport."

Ellis shook his head, "Naw."

Everyone in the room heard him, and their eyes turned to stare at him. Nick started to get uneasy.

"It's fine, El."  
>"Naw, none o'you ever listen! Just shut up an' listen a minute!"<p>

They all did, staring at the door, and then they heard it – faint crying echoing down the hallway. It sounded far off, but it was getting closer.

"Aw, shit. How the hell did one of them get in?"

Someone from the crowd got brave, "But, that's just a lady crying! Shouldn't we go'n help?"  
>"No!" Ellis barked. "Y'don' go near 'em. D'ya hear?"<br>His his mind travelled back to the mill. He shuddered.

They all jumped off the table and backed into the far wall in front of the crowd. They had the firepower; one of them would have to take her out while the others distracted her. Ellis regained his composure, checked his gun and then glanced at Nick.

"_We got 99 problems_," Nick muttered, and caught Ellis' eye. Ellis winked,

"_Bu' a bitch ain't one._"

"Damn right, kid. Damn right."

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_99 Problems _is a song by _Jay Z _and is continuously referenced by me and my best mate when we hear a Witch in game...  
>"<em>I hear a 99 Problems!"<em>


	16. STI Witches

The Witch wandered around a corner, her head in her hands, her sobs echoing, sounding less human as she got closer towards them.

"Rather this than a Spitter anyways. I seen enough zombies in thongs t'last me a lifetime."

Nick couldn't help but snigger and even Rochelle grinned.

"What the hell is that thing?" Someone behind them asked, and Nick shook his head.

"You'll see soon enough. Just, keep it quiet and we'll… deal with her." 

"You sound worried," the voice was one of the boys who'd picked a fight with Ellis. "It's just a fucking crying _girl_."

Nick snorted and Ellis spun around to glare, turning back so he could lift his shirt to show his scars.

"Yeah, I got these offa one o'those _cryin' girls_, so y'better watch your fuckin' mouth or else _you_ can go ou' there wit' the fuckin' shotgun and I can save mah fuckin' flesh from gettin' put through another meat grinder."

Nick placed his arm on Ellis' shoulder, and he dropped his shirt, aware of everyone's eyes on him.

"Alright, killer. Head in the game. We're gonna need you and that gun to get us out of this shit."  
>Ellis turned back to the door and lifted his gun.<p>

"Alright, sorry."  
>"Don't apologise. I'd've shot him."<br>Ellis laughed.

The Witch appeared in the corridor beyond them for the first time and everyone got a glimpse of a strangely (at least to the survivors) healthy looking body, flesh tinged grey, blond hair hanging over her face and her head in her hands, nails long and claw-like, covered in blood and knocking together with a strange sound as she walked. The sound of her bare feet slapping against the tiles mingled with the sobs. She was wearing a torn pink cocktail dress, short, but definitely different to the underwear Witches were usually seen wandering in.

Nick peered through his scope and then recoiled in horror, gasping slightly. Ellis glanced at him quickly.

"What's up man?"

"That's Caitlyn."  
>"Not no more it ain't. Hold it together an' remember the plan. I don' wanna have t'let you stitch up mah back again. You're useless at stitchin'."<p>

The room held its breath as Ellis crept around the Witch at a decent distance until he was behind her. He gave a thumbs up and raised his gun, pointing at her head.

Rochelle glanced at Nick when the Witch made to turn back around, and he nodded. They both began shouting in unison. Ellis frowned, confused.

The Witch started to grunt, and then her grunts increased to howls, and then her hands fell away from her face showing bright red eyes and snarling teeth, her claws drawn and ready to strike whoever startled her. The people behind the four survivors started to bristle and press backwards. It took a second deliberation while she downright screeched before she turned to Nick, the closest option. He raised his gun, and then two deafening shots rang out and she howled once more before crumpling and dropping to the floor, leaving a pale and worried looking Ellis standing behind her, his gun still trained on her corpse.

He exhaled, whistling through his teeth and looked up at the others.

"Didn' know if I'd be able t'do the double tap no more. Been a long time…"  
>Nick let out a shaky breath, "Fucking took your <em>time<em>, Overalls."

"Sorry man, she kept shakin' her head an' like I wasn' willin' t'miss. Not after what happened las' time."

Nick shook his head, "Its okay. No one got hurt."

He turned to face the immune people left in the CEDA dining room; their faces pale and their muscles quivering. The whole room was still holding its breath.

"Alright. We've got more of that to come. Any help to man the perimeter, mainly on the roof covering us while we're on the ground would be appreciated. If you can't shoot then stay inside to protect and heal the people who can. People on the doors of where the non-immunes will be would be helpful – mêlée weapons rather than guns, so if you want in the action but can't shoot, grab a door. When we're facing the Tank we won't be able to stop every infected getting through the door. That's down to you. Would be helpful to have a couple guns where ever's weak. Everyone else gather supplies, anything that can be made into weapons make into weapons, anything that can be used as first aid give to the people doing the healing. Seek out the safest places to stay and hunker down. No one will look down on anyone who doesn't want to fight. If you don't want to, don't do it. It'll end badly if you're scared and run off or if you don't know what you're doing. The people who do, come with us. Everyone else can sort yourselves."

Nick motioned for Ellis, Rochelle and Coach to follow him out of the door. Coach was flapping at the kids to get away to the safe rooms, but some of them were grabbing crowbars; he caved eventually and said they could protect the rooms but nothing more. Rochelle was kissing her sobbing boyfriend and telling him it'd be fine. He couldn't shoot, but he had a first aid qualification from their shoot field trainings so she was urging him to get into the room and organise that. Nick couldn't help but think that the scene was like something from an old war movie. Just this time the other side didn't have feelings and weren't scared of death.

Ellis was on his heels as he walked out of the door and leaned against a wall.

"God, I want a cigarette. They're in my room. It'll have to just wait."

Ellis nodded.

"'M sorry about tha' woman, man. I shouldna called her a wannabe whore."  
>"She wasn't dead then, so don't worry about it."<br>"'M sorry for ya that she is though." 

Nick shrugged, "Shit happens." He sighed, "You think I gave it to her?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"Like, we're carriers, right? Not immune?"  
>"Supposedly."<br>"So, I've been shagging that bird for about a week. What if it can pass through sperm too?"  
>"Wha, like the clap?" <p>

Nick grimaced, "Kinda like that, yes."  
>"I dunno, man. Shit, sucks if it does though. What if we have t'like get a full fuckin' profile of any girl we wanna settle down with?"<p>

"I'm fairly sure condoms would stop the transmission."  
>"Man, you went <em>bareback<em>? Y'coulda picked up anything!"  
>"Ah shit, don't remind me. I should get checked, shouldn't I?"<br>"Yeah, bro. Some o'that shits nasty."

Nick groaned, "I can't go for the rest of my life without sex! This zombie apocalypse just gets fucking _shittier_."

He hit his head against the wall behind him.

"You'll just hafta find someone who's as frustrated as you are _an'_ is a carrier."

Their eyes met briefly and they both grimaced.

Rochelle came bouncing out into the corridor, trying to be as breezy as possible.

"Right! What's the plan then?"  
>She stopped and looked from man to man, picking up on the awkward tension. She narrowed her eyes.<p>

"What?"  
>"Nothing," Nick muttered.<p>

"Hey did I tell y'all abou' the time mah buddy Keith got chlamydia offa one o'the cheerleaders at school?"  
>Nick groaned and Rochelle looked even more confused.<p>

"Naw, he wanted me 'n'Dave t'take a look but we were like _hell naw_ I ain't lookin' at yer dick. Especially not when we know where it's been. Bu' he was like whinin' 'n'sayin' it were all weepy 'n'that so we _had_ t'kinda look an' then look it up on the internet an' then go'n ask Mary O'Connell, the cheerleader in question-"

"What about Mary O'Connell?" Coach asked, narrowing his eyes as he walked into the corridor.

"Oh, ah, nothin'," Ellis muttered, staring off at a different wall and leaving Nick and Rochelle even more confused.

"Tha' girl was a _brilliant_ cheerleader. Her mom took her off the team though; I never worked out why…"

Rochelle and Nick glanced at Ellis, who was determinedly staring and whistling. They then glanced at each other and shook their heads, deciding not to get involved. The girl was probably dead anyway, so why did it matter?

"So…" Rochelle said. "What _is_ the plan?"


	17. Kinda Like Babysitting

CEDA was upset. Like, really upset. They wanted to take control, but they didn't know how to, whereas this group of _people_ from the wild, they knew how to. But if they let them take control, then they would look like the idiots.

One man sighed, putting his hand to his head and massaging.

"Look," he pointed at Nick, who frowned. "He's not even legally allowed a gun. We checked the records."

"Well, that's okay. It's my gun after all, Nick here's just usin' it to stop himself bein' eaten by zombies!"

Ellis winked at Nick, who nodded as Ellis signed the book for both of them to check the guns out.

"Yeah. Too right."

He leant over to Ellis, "Nice one."

"Hey, can I have my hat back? Please?"

The guy from CEDA lost the will to live, and opened the lockers.

"Hey, Nick. You want your suit?"

Nick frowned, looking at the state of the white material.

"Y'know, I think I'll leave it. White was never a good idea in an apocalypse."

"Why've y'even _got_ a white suit, man? No one wears white suits."  
>"Well, I do. Did. Whatever."<p>

"But _why_?"  
>"It looked <em>good<em>."  
>"Did it though? Did it really?"<br>"Are you trying to say it didn't?"  
>"Huh? 'M sayin' nothin', man."<br>"You just said that my suit didn't look good, Ellis. You can't back away from that."

Ellis shoved his cap on top of his head, grabbing his ripped t shirt and chucking that on over the vest he was wearing for good measure.

"I didn' say that, I just _asked_ whether it did."

"You're full of shit, you know that Ellis?"

Rochelle appeared in the doorway and glanced at the men from CEDA who looked completely confused, like they were entrusting children with the safety of everyone inside of the building. She frowned.

"Whats going on?"  
>"Rochelle!" Nick said, and he sounded way too enthusiastic.<p>

"Mhm?"  
>"Did my suit look good?" <p>

Rochelle was thrown slightly.

"Urm, before or after the blood?"  
>"Either!"<br>"Sure."  
>"See!"<p>

"Man, she said _sure_. That's a cop-out."

"She _agreed_."

"She didn' _really_ agree, though."  
>"Hey, are they my rings?"<br>"Ah, yeah."  
>"Give."<br>"S'the magic word?"  
>"Ellis is an <em>asshat<em>?"  
>"That was more'n one word."<p>

"Dick."  
>"Naw, still not right."<p>

Rochelle face palmed, and glanced at the CEDA soldier.

"Like babysitting, isn't it?"

He nodded, "I dunno how you do it."

Rochelle shrugged.

"Alright, boys. Ellis, give Nick his rings back. Nick, the magic word is _please_. Now, grab whatever you need and get your shit together, we don't have long."

Rochelle turned on her heel and walked out of the door. They listened to her footsteps retreating down the corridor.

"El, can I _please_ have my rings back. _Please_." Nick said, mockingly. Ellis laughed.

"Sure, man. Here y'go."

Nick placed them back on his fingers, smiling slightly.

"Man, what was her problem?"  
>"I dunno. Maybe she's like, menstruating or somethin'?"<br>"Maybe. Hey, killer. Spell menstruating and I'll get you a pony when the world goes right again."

Ellis frowned, "M, e, n, s, t, r, a…?"

Nick snorted.

"Aw, hell. I dunno. I'll just hafta do without. Or…" he sidled up to Nick, throwing his arm over his shoulders. "Y'could get me one anyway. I mean, after all, I _am_ legal owner of any weapon tha' you may have upon your person…"

Nick sighed, "That's just for firearms and any explosives."  
>"Aw, right. So how about I keep those for myself and you can get by with tha' crowbar."<br>"Fuck off, Ellis."

Ellis laughed, "C'mon man. Tank'll be here soon."  
>"I'm coming. Don't want Ro' going all 'Witch' on us."<p>

Ellis shuddered, "Tha' is not a nice thought…"


End file.
